Nos veremos despues
by Caballero de Huitzilopochtli
Summary: Jiraiya estando en el mas alla escribe una carta para Naruto Atencion Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


**Nos veremos después**

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como la canción "Desde mi cielo" es propiedad del grupo Mago de oz, hago esto solamente con fines de diversión. Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

Hace mucho tiempo que partí del mundo de los vivos, para llegar a este lugar que algunos denominan cielo, siendo sinceros no puedo estar seguro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya que la percepción de este es muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, siendo que un segundo aquí puede ser un año allá o viceversa. Al momento de llegar a este lugar lo primero que intente hacer fue encontrar a mi maestro y alumno el tercero y tu padre respectivamente pero no puedo encontrarlos pues al realizar el sello de la parca fueron sellados en el estomago de este. Al no encontrar alguien con quien conversar opte por enfocarme en lo que se hacer mejor (además de espiar mujeres desnudas) escribir, en un inicio pensaba en una nueva novela " _La historia de Naruto Uzumaki_ ", la cual seguramente seria mi mas grande obra, pero antes de eso decidí que debía escribir una carta dirigida a ti mi querido alumno.

Aunque me encantaría poder seguir entrenándote y estar a tu lado viendo como te volvías mas fuerte y también sabio, esto ya no podrá ser , ahora debes de seguir tu camino ninja sin mi, después de todo no soy tan ególatra para saber que no necesitas de mi tutoría para cumplir con este, supongo que lo se desde que conocía a ese molesto niño usando un traje naranja brillante que me obligaba a entrenarlo, siendo sinceros en un inicio esa oferta me pareció absurda aun eras muy joven para que comenzara a entrenarte, pero tu determinación y el hecho de no rendirte nunca fueron los que me convencieron de tomarte como discípulo; y ahora definitivamente eres uno de los mas poderosos ninjas de tu generación, no gracias a mi sino a ti, puesto que tu fuiste el que acepto entrenarse duramente para poder traer de regreso a ese compañero de equipo tuyo.

Conociendo lo ruidoso que eres al haberte enterado de mi muerte le recriminaste a Tsunade el haberme enviado a esa misión y luego tu mismo te culpaste, por no haberme acompañado a la misma, escúchame bien no les reprocho nada ni a Tsunade, ni mucho menos a ti, la vida de un shinobi es una constante batalla y esto es algo tristemente común en todo el mundo ninja, pero yo me siento satisfecho pues logre aunque fuera al final cumplir uno de mis objetivo y darte la forma de que derrotes a un antiguo estudiante mío y lo devuelvas al buen camino, algo que se que lograras.

Llorar no es malo sirve para escupir el dolor de tu alma, aun así esto no es pretexto para que te deprimas, siempre admire tu determinación y sobre todo esa sonrisa tuya que nos hacia sentir que todo estaría bien, es de importancia vital que conserves esa sonrisa, en un mundo como el nuestro son esa clase de gestos los tesoros mas valiosos.

Recuérdame, pero sigue con tu vida, me encantaría que formaras una familia, podría ser con Sakura, sinceramente me recuerda mucho a su maestra y al ver la relación que mantienes con ella no puedo evitar sentir un deja vu ; o también podrías salir con esa chica Hyuga que nos observaba el día que partimos de Konoha para tu entrenamiento, quien sea que se convierta en tu esposa espero que les cuentes a tus hijos la historia de tu abuelo el sabio de los sapos Jiraija el galante, un anciano pervertido que podía violar las tres prohibiciones del ninja a la vez, pero que siempre siguió sus ideales y lucho por lo que creyó que era justo y murió como cualquier shinobi debe morir cumpliendo con el deber.

Desde mi cielo, esperare a que nos volvamos a ver, aunque espero que eso no sea pronto por que aun tienes que cumplir tu sueño de ser Hokage y también tu misión de cambiar al mundo ninja, no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo te esperare seguramente cuando eso ocurra ya tenga terminada mi nueva novela inspirada en la vida de mi mejor alumno y seguramente será tan buena como la historia en la que se inspiro, no te angusties, no me encuentro solo, puesto que me acompaña la voluntad de fuego y tal vez esta frase este de mas pero es necesario que la diga :

" _Yo nunca olvidare a Uzumaki Naruto el ninja numero uno en sorprender a todos_ ".

 **Notas de autor:** Decidí escribir esta historia puesto que definitivamente la muerte de Jiraiya fue una de las mas trágicas de la serie y me pareció que la canción servía como excusa para escribir una despedida maestro/alumno , con respecto a la cronología, esta se ubica después de la muerte de Jiraiya por eso algunos hechos no concuerdan con lo ocurrido al final del manga.


End file.
